Cuentos de villanos El retorno
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: Cuando Tobi escapa del libro de cuentos, las cosas comienzan a verse mal. Captura al genio mágico, Los personajes de Naruto ahora se encuentran atrapados dentro del libro mágico y no solo eso, los planes de conquista del malvado uchiha ahora incluyen el conquistar a un segundo mundo. ¿Qué es lo que harán Akira, Misaki y Kaede para solucionar el problema en el que se metieron?


**DISCLAYMER : **Los personajes del manga y anime "Naruto" no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso por diversión sin ánimos de lucro. Los cuentos, películas, etc. que se encuentran parodiadas en este fic tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**OC´s** – En este fic se encontraran ciertos personajes de mi creación, si no te gustan los oc´s simplemente abstente de leer que no aceptaré ningún comentario ofensivo acerca de ellos.

**OOC** – Claro que va a haber, principalmente porque son parodias y yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto para saber como actuarían los personajes en esas situaciones, igualmente lo intentare.

**ACLARACIONES:**

**SEGUNDA PARTE –** Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic** "Cuentos de villanos"** recomiendo leer primero la primera parte para poder entender la segunda.

Este fic lo tenia programado para el día 30 de Mayo, pero por circunstancias externas a mi no pude subirlo para esa fecha, para quienes lo hayan estado esperando lo siento mucho y aun lo siento mas por este comienzo. En este capitulo no habra comedia, principalmente porque es el inicio del fic y pensé en hacerlo bien.

Intentare actualizar semanalmente pero todo dependerá de mis tareas y la inspiracion, suerte que ahora no me falta.

No acepto comentarios malos, flames, si quieren criticar mi fic háganlo con la mejor actitud que si no su comentario no sera tomado en cuenta.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad aun que sera lo mismo pero... diferente.

* * *

**El retorno de Tobi**

Misaki, una chica de 16 años, cabello lacio largo hasta la cintura ligeramente desordenado, de ojos color verde musgo alargados y piel morena, se encontraba parada frente a un gran público. Las cámaras apuntaban hacia ella mientras desconcertada observaba lo que acontecía. Las personas a su alrededor decían cosas, pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida para poder reaccionar, sus padres y hermano habían corrido a su encuentro, abrazándola efusivamente con los rostros llenos de lagrimas. Fue hasta que su hermano mayor Haru tomó su mano momentos después de su encuentro cuando ella logro regresar a la realidad al menos un poco.

Los ruidos se arremolinaban en el aire y las preguntas no la dejaban concentrarse en lo que respondía.

— ¡Una de las tres chicas perdidas desde el día del huracán ha aparecido de la nada! — decía una mujer mayor de cabello negro atado en un moño y ojos del mismo color. Ella sostenía a la altura de su boca un micrófono. — La familia ahora se reúne, pero nosotros nos preguntamos ¿Cómo fue que apareció de esa manera? ¿Un acto de magia quizás? Y sobre todo ¿¡Donde están las otras dos chicas! — La mujer miraba a una cámara de televisión dándole la espalda a Misaki y su familia que lloraba de felicidad.

— ¡Misaki! Misaki — Exclamó una mujer pelirroja de cabello ondulado y ojos azul turquesa, lucia mayor mas no vieja, y en su rostro se teñía una preocupación profunda — ¿Dónde está Akira? — preguntó la mujer con preocupación aproximándose junto con otra mujer, de cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo baja y ojos negros grandes.

— ¡Y Kaede! — manifestó la mujer — ¿¡Donde esta mi niña!

— Ellas… se quedaron allá.

Misaki se encontraba aturdida, no sabía quien había tomado control de su boca pero definitivamente no había sido ella la que había hablado. No sabía bien que estaba pasando y esto la descolocaba.

— ¿Allá donde? — preguntó su madre, una mujer que si bien era idéntica a Misaki tenía los ojos de un color verde más claro y piel pálida. — ¿Dónde están tus amigas? — inquirió entre pequeños hipos que le habían dado por la emoción.

Las cámaras de alrededor se acercaron al igual que la gente que observaba, su hermano notando el shock en el que se encontraba Misaki apretó fuertemente su mano regresándola completamente a la realidad. Ahora no solo sentía los sonidos, también estaba consiente de ella misma. Aun que aun estaba impactada.

— En… el mundo de Naruto — declaró la joven.

Ahora ya sabía lo que decía, el problema era que no sabía cómo decirlo ¿Cómo decirles a su familia y padres de sus amigas lo que había pasado? ¿Cómo hacer que ante las cámaras le creyeran que ella y sus dos mejores amigas habían viajado a la dimensión de Naruto?

Todo comenzó cuando ella, Akira y Kaede rompieron por accidente la botella mágica de un genio, liberándolo de su cautiverio. El genio se llamaba Henry, y como recompensa por haberlo ayudado le regalo a Akira, Kaede y Misaki tres deseos, tres para cada una. Kaede una chica soñadora, fue la primera en desear, ella siempre había querido ser una hechicera, una bruja, en fin, ella quería tener magia. Así que el primer deseo de Kaede había sido convertirlas a ella y a sus amigas en hechiceras. El genio lo hizo, les dio trajes y poderes, hasta libros mágicos y amuletos.

La cosa se complico cuando Akira pidió su deseo, ella es una fan de los mangas y animes, y su favorito en todo el mundo era el de Naruto, así que si, su primer deseo fue el que ella y sus amigas viajaran al mundo de Naruto. No preguntó antes si alguien quería ir, simplemente lo hizo, y el genio rápidamente las llevó a aquel lugar, donde podrían o no sobrevivir si hacían algo mal. Porque podrían ser hechiceras, pero si no eran suficientemente rápidas, jamás podrían contra un ninja.

No todo era tan malo en el mundo de Naruto, al llegar descubrieron que poseían un libro mágico, un libro especial que podía capturar a las personas dentro de él, y utilizar a estas personas como personajes de los cuentos que estaban ahí. Así fue como su misión comenzó, ellas querían capturar a todos los malos del universo de Naruto dentro de ese libro, y mientras lo hacían se divertían contando cuentos que dejaban en ridículo a estos personajes.

Hubo problemas, aunque lograron salir de todos ellos. Pero al final Misaki era una chica que no pertenecía a la aventura, una chica que era más bien de planeación, de estar en una habitación leyendo un libro y pensando, que de salir a un mundo desconocido a pelear. Así que luego de capturar a todos los de la organización Akatsuki se regresó a su casa con la ayuda del genio mágico Henry.

Y ahora estaba ahí, descubriendo que el tiempo había pasado en su mundo, que sus padres habían estado preocupados buscándolas, que incluso habían involucrado a los medios de comunicación y habían gastado dinero en poner un gran cartel en un espectacular de "se busca".

¿Cómo podría explicarles a todos eso sin que la miraran como una loca? Simplemente no se le ocurría, tendría que hablar y esperar lo mejor.

— Pero Misaki — habló su madre sacándola de sus cavilaciones — ¿Qué es eso del mundo de Naruto? — indagó la mujer limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.— y… ¿Qué es esa ropa? — dijo al notar aquella vestimenta extraña que llevaba su hija, un gorro puntiagudo y una capa que se abrochaba con una piedra ovalada de color verde lima, ambos -la capa y el gorro- eran de un color morado oscuro.

— Esta es mi ropa de hechicera — respondió firmemente Misaki, esperando que el publico ahí presente la dejara de mirar como si recién hubiera salido de una clínica mental — Es que Kaede lo deseó, y ahora tenemos poderes mágicos, y luego Akira con su bocaza nos llevó al mundo de Naruto, pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Si, ella sabía que no estaba haciendo ningún sentido. Por dios, que si no hubiera vivido lo que había vivido ni siquiera ella lo creería.

— Misaki, tu y las chicas desaparecieron hace poco menos de una semana en el huracán— El padre de su amiga Kaede, un hombre de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos marrones habló, era el padre que parecía estar más calmado, incluyendo a los propios padres de Misaki — cuando regresamos de comprar los víveres de emergencia ya no estaban por ningún lado y fuimos inmediatamente a avisar a la policía, desde entonces ya no sabemos nada de ustedes. Hasta hoy.

— Si querida, así que por favor, dinos donde están nuestras hijas — habló el padre de Akira, un hombre rubio de ojos miel — no queremos incoherencias, queremos la verdad.

— Es la verdad — dijo severamente Misaki mirando al padre de Akira. Pero algo más llamó su atención en ese momento. Una presencia que sintió y que había estado sintiendo todo aquel tiempo incluso en el mundo de Naruto, pero que no sabía que era exactamente, y ahora que no había tanto chakra a su alrededor al fin podía decir de donde venia. Miró al público donde entre ellos logro divisar un destello naranja, una mirada amenazante. Antes de que pudiera suceder algo malo la chica soltó la mano de su hermano y con ella tomó un objeto en el suelo, su varita mágica, un palito de treinta centímetros de color morado con punta blanca de la cual al tomarla comenzó a salir polvo brilloso plateado.

— No sé que éstas haciendo aquí, o como has llegado, pero déjate ver — gritó para que su voz pudiera ser escuchada entre todo el público, el cual se quedo en silencio por un momento, pero al ver que no salía nadie comenzaron a murmurar que tal vez aquella chica tenía un problema mental — Maldito bastardo — susurró Misaki apuntando su varita mágica hacia enfrente.

— Misaki ¿Qué pas…? — Las palabras del padre de la aludida se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando al instante que su hija alzó aquella varita de la punta de la misma salió disparado un trueno blanco que se impactó en el suelo de cemento.

— Esa es una advertencia — dijo la morena a como todos ahí se quedaban callados — ¡Sal ahora mismo cobarde!

Todo el público estaba boquiabierto, con los ojos como platos observando aquella mancha negra que había quedado en el suelo, seña de que algo ahí se había impactado.

— Esa chica ha… — murmuró sorprendida la reportera.

— ¿¡Que es que no entiendes! — gritó Misaki apuntando su varita hacia el cielo — ¡Te estoy mirando! — justo después de que manifestó esto, de la varita salió un rayo aun mas grande hacia el cielo, creando un ruido horrible que hizo que todos ahí se cubrieran los oídos.

— No hay necesidad de tanto escándalo — susurró alguien dentro del público, los que lo escucharon voltearon hacia atrás y pronto se le abrió paso a aquella persona que caminando con un paso campante se acercaba. — Parece que te has dado cuenta — dijo el hombre con su voz gruesa, un hombre con una máscara naranja en espiral y cabello negro en puntas, una persona que Misaki conocía bastante bien y al mismo tiempo desconocía profundamente.

Misaki apuntó hacia el frente de nuevo amenazando a aquel hombre y dio los pasos suficientes para poder colocarse frente de su familia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí… Tobi? — preguntó con voz de ultratumba. — ¿Cómo escapaste del libro?

— Esas son muchas preguntas — gruño Tobi, su sharingan brillaba bajo su máscara. — Lo que yo hago aquí no tiene importancia. Pero si diré algo. Si tú y tus amiguitas creyeron que habían logrado capturar al poderoso Madara Uchiha, están muy equivocadas.

Mientras que Tobi empezaba a reírse muy al estilo de villano malvado Misaki intentó atacarlo con otro de sus rayos, pero en un instante Tobi desapareció y el trueno se impacto sobre el suelo. Cuando Misaki se dio cuenta de donde estaba ya era muy tarde, aquel hombre tenía a su hermano bajo sus garras.

Hubo gritos por doquier, esto ya se estaba poniendo feo, la gente comenzó a correr y a alejarse para ver desde un lugar más seguro, la madre de Misaki y su padre aun no sabían que había pasado, ninguno de los padres ahí sabían que estaba pasando. Detrás de unos arbustos la reportera narraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Haru! — gritó Misaki girándose para ver a Tobi quien ahora se encontraba sobre un poster de luz sosteniendo al hermano de Misaki del cuello de la camiseta. — ¡Suéltalo desgraciado!

— Oh, por supuesto que lo soltare. Pero antes — Tobi coloco a Haru frente a el y sostuvo su rostro.

— ¡No lo mires a los ojos! — advirtió Misaki.

— Demasiado tarde — dijo Tobi. Misaki lanzó un rayo de nuevo haciendo desaparecer a Tobi, pero su hermano en cambio comenzó a caer al suelo desde aquel lugar alto.

— ¡Haru! — gritaron a coro toda la familia, Misaki agitó su varia y murmuró unas palabras apuntando hacia el suelo donde Haru iba a caer, justo en ese lugar apareció una masa rosa en la cual su hermano cayó, y que desapareció en cuanto absorbió el impacto.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Misaki acercándose a su hermano con preocupación, el chico estaba en el suelo y se sobaba la cabeza.

— Eso creo, estoy entero — respondió el chico.

Misaki se giró para buscar a Tobi, ya no lograba sentir su presencia, o la estaba ocultando o se había marchado, ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba a la chica. De una bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón tomó una pequeña piedra color azul, la dejó en la palma de su mano y miró por un momento. Nada paso, y Misaki guardo la piedra de regreso.

— Se ha marchado — declaró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué fue eso Misaki? — preguntó el padre de la aludida con algo de miedo.

— Ese fue…

— Tobi — interrumpió un recién llegado, un chico alto y delgado bastante atractivo de cabello rubio corto y ondulado, sus ojos negros alargados miraban seriamente a todos — Ese era Tobi.

— ¿Keitaro? — inquirió Misaki extrañada de ver al hermano de Akira ahí, apenas llegando. — ¿Tu como sabes quién es?

— Mi hermana tiene muchos mangas — respondió el chico seriamente.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a Kotaro? — preguntó la mujer pelirroja, la madre de Akira.

— Con Momoka, la vecina. Salí de casa en cuanto mire que Misaki había regresado. Ustedes chicas han estado bastante ocupadas.

— ¿Qué sabes de lo que hemos hecho?

— Se que hay un blog donde Akira publica cosas, no sabía a ciencia cierta si eran ustedes pero al ver lo que sucedió aquí estoy seguro.

— Misaki, explícanos que paso exactamente aquí — dijo el padre de la aludida.

Así Misaki les comenzó a contar con calma todas las cosas que habían pasado, bastante resumidas ya que era probable que no contaran con mucho tiempo. Ahora Tobi se había regresado a su mundo, la piedra mágica no había sentido presencias de nadie fuera de lo normal, entonces eso significaba que de alguna manera ahora Tobi podía viajar entre su mundo y el de ella, y eso era bastante peligroso, tanto para ellos como para Akira y Kaede, que podrían estar en peligro mientras hablaban.

— Todo eso es bastante… irreal — comentó la madre de Akira cuando Misaki termino de hablar.

— Tengo que avisarle a Kaede y a Akira — dijo Misaki recordando algo — Tobi ha regresado a su mundo y quien sabe cuál sea su plan. Tengo que regresar a Konoha.

— ¿Para qué iba ese hombre a venir para acá si no tiene un plan? — habló de pronto Keitaro — De alguna manera encontró la forma de venir a este mundo, y sin hacer nada más se va ¿no es sospechoso?

— ¿Estás bien en verdad Haru? — inquirió el padre del chico mirándolo con suspicacia.

— Así es — dijo este — esa cosa que Misaki apareció me salvo.

— ¿Pero cuál crees que sea su plan? — preguntó Misaki comenzando a desesperarse. Temía que algo pudiera sucederle a sus amigas.

— Ahora que sabe como venir a irse, seguramente quiere que el lugar se quede solo. Es probable que solo tú seas la única amenaza contra él en este mundo.

— Quiere que los deje desprotegidos — razonó Misaki sorprendida — que rastrero. ¡Pero tengo que hacer algo! Kaede y Akira pueden estar en peligro.

— No dejes que le pase nada a mi Kaede — exclamó la madre de la aludida.

— Por favor, ayuda a Akira — dijo el padre de Keitaro y Akira.

— El blog — habló Haru de pronto — dices que de alguna manera Akira sube cosas a ese lugar desde aquel mundo, y por lo que dice Misaki también las recibe. ¡Hay que advertirles!

. . . .

Por otro lado en el mundo de Naruto, Kaede y Akira se encontraban entrenando en las afueras del bosque de la muerte.

Kaede, una chica pequeña de apariencia de catorce años ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro un poco debajo de la barbilla se encontraba tirando con dificultad unos kunais hacia un blanco a lo lejos. A su lado estaba Akira, una muchacha delgada de cabello largo y rubio atado en una cola de caballo, ella miraba con sus ojos azules y ceño fruncido aquel blanco a lo lejos que les estaba trayendo muchos problemas.

— Esto es simplemente imposible — grito la rubia tirando con coraje otro kunai el cual se impacto contra el suelo — es más fácil meter a un elefante en un refrigerador.

— ¿Cómo demonios harías eso? — inquirió Shikamaru mirando con aburrimiento el arma que tenía Kaede en las manos, la cual estaba a punto de tirar.

— Oh, yo se me ese chiste — comentó Kaede antes de intentar dar en el blanco, logrando solamente que el kunai pasara de largo — no sirvo para esto.

— Estas haciéndolo mal — dijo Kakashi acercándose a ella — la manera en la que lo sostienes está mal, y no estás mirando el blanco, solo quieres tirarlo lejos.

— Es que es muy difícil — se quejó Kaede en un suspiro.

— Se que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones — dijo kakashi intentando animarla — atraparon a los akatsukis ¿Qué no pueden hacer?

— Pues para empezar, esto — dijo Akira sentándose en el suelo enfurruñada — yo cuando pensé que aprender ninjutsu seria genial, creí que haríamos jutsus o algo así.

— Es importante para ustedes aprender a dar en el blanco — habló Shikamaru — en lo único que cuentan para no ser apaleadas por un ninja, es en su rapidez y puntería, lanzar hechizo precisos y rápidamente antes que el oponente.

— Recuerden que si alguien es más rápido de lo que ustedes pueden lanzar el hechizo seguramente las tomaran por sorpresa. — habló Kakashi — vamos Kaede, intenta darme.

— ¿Yo?

— No, la otra Kaede. ¡Por supuesto que tú! — exclamó Akira. — vale, si tu no lo haces lo hare yo — Akira aun sentada en el suelo lanzo un hechizo de ataque de elementos hacia Kakashi, una llamarada de fuego se dirigió rápidamente hacia el hombre de cabello plateado. — ¡Lo logre! — exclamó sonriente al ver como el ataque daba en su blanco, pero cuando se iba a parar a dar saltos para festejar Kakashi desapareció dejando en su lugar un tronco.

— Un jutsu de sustitución — dijo Kakashi desde atrás de Akira — no te muevas — susurró.

Akira sintió en su espalda la punta de algo filoso, seguramente un kunai.

— Y fue así de simple — comentó asombrada Kaede.

— Por eso es importante su rapidez — habló Kakashi guardando el kunai con el que amenazaba a Akira.

— Además del elemento sorpresa — dijo Shikamaru — es importante que no sean predecibles, que sus ataques sean variados, porque los ninjas aprendemos rápido y después de un tiempo se hace sencillo deducir cuales serán los pasos que hará después el oponente.

— Rapidez, precisión, y elemento sorpresa — repitió Kaede — suena a que tenemos suerte de estar vivas.

— De hecho la tienen — comentó Kakashi — pero eso era porque tenían el elemento sorpresa de su lado, ¿Quién se iba a esperar que unas chicas como ustedes sin chakra sensible para nosotros tuvieran esas capacidades? Absolutamente nadie. El que la organización akatsuki las haya subestimado fue lo peor que pudieron hacer, los llevo a su ruina.

— Y a su eterno encierro en un libro de cuentos. — agregó Kaede.

— Hablando del cual — dijo Akira parándose — ¿contamos la cenicienta? Ya ha pasado todo un día y no hemos contado un solo cuento.

— No creo que sea inteligente jugar mucho con el libro — comentó Kaede — no lo comprendemos del todo y… no sé, podría pasar algo malo.

— Todo está de maravilla Kaede, todo se arregló y ya no hay malos tan malos ¿Qué mas podría pasar? — Akira estaba a punto de tomar de su maleta un gran libro de cuentos clásicos cuando frente a ella apareció el mismísimo Tobi.

Sin decir palabra alguna y con un solo golpe mando a Akira volando por los aires.

— ¡Shikamaru! — avisó Kakashi, el aludido asintió y salto para atrapar a la rubia.

— Tobi — dijo sorprendida Kaede al verlo ahí, libre, y tomando el libro de cuentos.

— ¿Creyeron que podrían capturarme? — rió el hombre mostrando el libro entre sus manos.

— Estas solo, y somos cuatro contra uno — dijo Kakashi.

— No importa — habló Kaede — ese hombre, tiene un poder que se asemeja al de Madara Uchiha.

Tobi sonrió bajo aquella mascara, siempre era bueno ser reconocido.

— Si no quieren morir — dijo Tobi — van a hacer lo que les diga.

— ¡Ni locos! — gritó Akira regresando a tierra firme junto con el Nara.

— Tal vez esto, haga que cambien de parecer.

Cuando Tobi dijo esto de atrás de los arbustos se aproximó alguien, todos estaban pendientes de quien era, Kaede y Akira no pudieron estar más sorprendidas al ver al chico que se acercaba.

— ¿Haru? — susurró Akira.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— Es, el hermano de Misaki — respondió Kaede con la boca entre abierta por la sorpresa.

— Lo tengo bajo mi jutsu — comentó Madara — el hará todo lo que yo quiera, incluso si quiero que se suicide.

Haru mostro un kunai que tenía entre sus manos y se lo llevo al cuello.

— ¡Alto! — gritó Kaede — está bien haremos lo que quieras.

— No Kaede, es lo que busca — interrumpió Kakashi.

— No puedo dejar que Haru muera — dijo Kaede — el ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros.

— Haru es una buena persona y no merece morir así — habló Akira también.

— ¿Entonces harán lo que quiera?

— Si. — dijeron ambas chicas convencidas, Shikamaru y kakashi se miraron entre si, esto no podía ser nada bueno.

— Solo pediré una cosa… quiero que llamen a ese genio suyo.

— ¿Henry? — indagó Kaede, Tobi asintió. Ella y Akira se miraron y asintieron, y entonces ambas gritaron a todo pulmón el nombre del genio de la lámpara que las había llevado hacia allá.

— ¿Sucede algo? — indagó un hombre apareciendo de la nada en un destello. Su cabello era dorado al igual que su ropa y sus ojos, y además de eso su piel también era dorada, emitía destellos como si tuviera brillantina pegada, tenía un buen cuerpo y el abdomen descubierto — las noto alteradas.

— Tendrían que estarlo — comentó Tobi detrás de él.

Todo paso muy rápido, Tobi había tomado al genio de los hombros y lo había girado, haciéndolo mirar directo a su sharingan, de nada sirvió que Akira y Kaede gritaran, ya era demasiado tarde. Henry estaba bajo su poder.

— Hagamos un intercambio — dijo Tobi empujando hacia ellos a haru, ya que los cuatro estaban a punto de saltar al ataque. Esto los distrajo por unos segundos, los cuales Tobi aprovechó para desaparecer junto con el libro y con el genio.

— Mierda — masculló entre dientes Akira frunciendo el ceño — mierda, mierda, mierda.

— No te lamentes — dijo Kakashi — mejor será avisar a todos.

— Haru, despierta — Kaede estaba al lado del chico que ahora estaba tendido sobre la hierba — vamos — animó dándole unos golpecitos en las mejillas.

— ¿Quién? — murmuró el hermano de Misaki abriendo los ojos — Kaede… ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó sentándose con dificultad mirando hacia los lados — ¿Akira?

— No hay tiempo que perder — dijo Shikamaru ayudando a levantarse al chico — Tenemos que avisarle a Tsunade.

— Esperaremos aquí — dijo Akira con convicción.

Shikamaru y Kakashi asintieron y desaparecieron.

— ¿Ellos…? ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — exclamó haru asustado.

— Tranquilo, todo está bien — calmó Kaede.

— Ni tanto, ahora el malo tiene a sus amigos y al genio, no podría estar peor — gruñó Akira.

— Todo se revolverá — dijo Kaede intentando ser positiva — siempre se resuelve. En estas historias el malo nunca gana.

— Pues creo que ahora va a haber una acepción — comentó Akira mirando hacia el cielo.

De pronto todo el cielo se cubrió por nubes rojas, hasta el horizonte donde ya no se podía saber si continuaban o no, eran nubes espesas en las cuales parecía haber electricidad. El suelo comenzó a cubrirse de neblina igualmente teñidas de rojo. Una risa malévola se escuchó retumbar desde el cielo.

— ¡Están acabados! — decía la voz.

— Ese es… — murmuró Kaede.

— Tobi — completó la frase Akira.

— Prepárense para vivir, un cuento de hadas… para toda la eternidad.

Después de esa amenaza más risas se escucharon, risas que todos los habitantes del mundo ninja podían escuchar. La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas para ver que sucedía, todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades para mirar al cielo, ahí arriba había un gran sharingan, un gran ojo gigante y flotante que parecía mirarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — indagó Gaara a Naruto en aun lado de konoha.

— No tengo idea dattebayo… pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Kankuro miraba desde la torre del kazekage como Suna se cubría por aquellas nubes rojas. El raikage fruncía el seño mientras mandaba a todos para prepararse en su propia aldea. La Misukage Mei Terumi también miraba intrigada desde la aldea de la niebla. Todos, en todo el mundo ninja observaban aquel ojo gigante, que parecía el sol, o la luna.

Un trueno fue lo que marco el comienzo, el comienzo de la venganza de Tobi… porque nadie, NADIE humilla a Tobi.

— Había una vez en un reino muy, muy lejano… — una voz que nunca antes habían escuchado se comenzó a escuchar por todos los lugares, por cada uno de los rincones del mundo de Naruto.

— Oh no — murmuró Kaede. Entonces su ipod vibró, al abrirlo alcanzo a mirar algo "Nuevo mensaje en el Blog cuentos de villanos".

— Tobi va a… — Akira no terminó de hablar o decir algo mas, ya que desapareció en un haz de humo.

— ¡Akira! — Haru desapareció a su vez antes de poder reaccionar — ¡No! — gritó Kaede antes de desaparecer ella misma a su vez.

Así cada uno de los habitantes del mundo ninja desaparecieron uno a uno, quedando absolutamente nadie bajo aquel cielo rojo. Ahora el mundo ninja solo era… un mundo fantasma.

* * *

Bueno, el proximo capitulo si no lo adivinaron sera un cuento, en esta parte no pondre solo cuentos tambien peliculas y alguna que otra cosa que se me ocurra, ahora ya tengo algunas sugerencias para peliculas pero si tienen alguna que quieran ver por aqui diganlo, y si, tambien incluyan el reparto si lo desean, aun que no es necesario.

Estem, la proxima actualizacion sera dentro de dos semanas mas o menos, se que dije que intentare actualizar semanalmente pero ahora estoy en finales en la uni y tiempo no me sobra.

No me gusta pedir comentarios pero me gustaria que me dejaran xD vamos que para saber que les parece.

Gracias por pasarse :D


End file.
